Lars and Iain Get a Moose
by AceOfSpades22
Summary: Iain wants a dog, but Lars isn't sure he wants one. When the Dutchman goes to a shelter just to look and comes home with a monstrous creature, Iain isn't quite sure what to think.


**Well hi guys! Here's just a little fluffy thing X3**

* * *

"A dog? Iain... I don't know..." Lars looked hesitant. He didn't mind animals, actually he liked dogs well enough owning one wouldn't be an issue; he was just shocked Iain wanted one badly enough to talk to him about getting one.

"Why not Lars? They're guid to be around and are always happy to see yeh... Ah had one as a lad and ah think he was mah best friend until he died." Iain defended with a shrug, looking down at his hands. When he was a kid, he had a mutt who was the loyalist friend in his entire life. Saved his life on a camping trip once. A dog just seemed like a good idea, something you could never go wrong with.

He looked up at Lars with pleading jade eyes, and when he wasn't sure that'd be enough, he moved over to where the blonde sat on the other couch and sat right beside him, a mischievous look on his face. "It wouldn't have to be a big dog darlin'. We could get a small one, well… nae a small one because ah hate little dogs, but a medium sized one. Ah think yeh'd like having one around."

Lars raised an eyebrow at the Scottish man beside him. With each few words, Iain had just gotten closer and closer until he was practically on Lars' lap with his bright jade eyes looking up at him. He sighed, telling himself he wasn't opposed to the idea, because he really wasn't... He just... Knew a dog was a lot of work. "We'll see." And with the words, Iain instantly took on a defeated look, with a sigh that caused Lars to roll his eyes. "Dramatic."

"Heartless." Iain shot back, looking borderline annoyed at being told no. "If yer not careful, ah'll just go out and get one mahself!" The threat was empty though, because the redhead didn't feel up to irritating his Dutchman much. Maybe if Lars did something to annoy him badly enough he'd go get one...

"You going to sleep outside with it too?" Lars questioned, the faintest look of victory swirling in his eyes even before his Scotsman had a chance to react to his words; Iain hated sleeping alone. As the man stuck his tongue out at Lars, the blonde laughed and pulled him into a rather sudden, fierce kiss, feeling rather smug at winning in their conversation. "I'm teasing sweet heart, don't get so damn sensitive. We'll see about a dog, but we're not getting one today."

Iain debated on whether or not to be irate at the attack on his lips, but in the end just pulled himself into Lars' lap and pressed his face against the man's scarf protected neck. "Aye... Ah suppose we can talk about getting a dog later... But ah'm nae done with this conversation Lars. Ah think a dog would be guid for us to have."

"Sir are you sure that this is the dog you want? He's... I mean it's just..." The Dutch woman sighed and shook her head, blonde corkscrew curls bouncing with the motion. "He's been back in this shelter three times already... Our boss says he shows up here again and we'll have to put him down. It's not that he's a bad dog! He's just... Big." As she said this, her hand rested protectively on top of the head of the monstrous dog at her side, who's only response was to stick his bright pink tongue out in content, giving him a goofy smile.

Lars just shrugged at what she had to say, a cigarette, politely unit, between his teeth and a faint smile on his face. He knew Iain would kill him for bringing back such a big dog, but the wiry, blue-grey coat and big, bright hazel eyes had admittedly captured the usually rather emotionless and stony man's heart. No, he wouldn't go home without him, regardless of the argument it would cause between his Scottish lover and himself. Besides. Iain _had _said he wanted a dog.

"He'll have a good home with me." The Dutchman assured with the faintest trace of a smile pulling at his lips. "Tell me what I'm getting into with him."

The woman smiled, took in a deep breath and blew it out noisily, her cheeks puffing out a bit with the action. "Well... He's a Scottish Deerhound. A big one at that, a full 84 cm tall, so a little taller than average..." She peeked up at Lars with a worried expression, as if she was expecting for him to say no with the knowledge. When she found his forest green eyes were just watching her, politely waiting for her to continue, she smiled a bit more genuinely. "His name is Torben and he is just about a year and a half, still a bright eyed puppy. Um... How big is your house, if you don't mind me asking? Does it have a god sized backyard or...?"

At the worried cast in the woman's eyes Lars laughed quietly. "My house is big enough to handle him, as is my backyard. If exercise becomes an issue, there is a park not far from me that I can take him to." He assured, glancing down at Torben with a surprisingly friendly expression. He could already see from the way his whole back end was moving while he wagged his tail that Torben would be very high energy. It didn't matter though, the Deerhound would come home with him no matter what it took.

"Wonderful! That was a previous issue with one of the other families that took him in... You shouldn't have to worry about him being indoors much. He's fully housetrained, knows most basic commands, sit down, lay down, stay and such. I wouldn't over feed him... Big dogs have a habit of getting over weight so the more you feed him, the more you should exercise him... Also. The last family complained he liked sleeping in bed with them... So I would either get him a dog bed of his own to stick in your room or get used to having him on the bed with you." She paused for a moment and looked down at Torben with a bright smile, wanting to be sure she wasn't forgetting anything important. When she couldn't think of anything else, she looked back up at Lars, eyes bright with excitement for her four-legged friend. "Aside from that, you should be set... There's a small adoption fee, he has all his shots up to date... We can go fill out some paperwork and you and him are both free to go."

Lars accepted the papers as the woman handed them to him and listened as she said her goodbyes to the derpy, massive puppy. "This man is going to take you home Torben. Are you excited baby? Are you excited?" He heard her laugh, the sound a little sad, and the faint pop of her knees as she knelt down to look the dog in the eyes. "I'll miss you Torben..."

Papers filled out, Lars turned to her, seeing her hugging Torben with a sad smile and rubbing his side.

She smiled up at him and got to her feet, reaching for the papers and checking them over to see everything was as it should be. "All filled out then? Looks like you're all set... If you have problems, call and we'll see if we can help, otherwise take good care of him!" She called as Lars lead Torben to the door and held it open for him to walk through.

"He'll have a good home. I promise" The words were meant as reassurance, though the Dutchman had no way of knowing if they were actually reassuring or not as the door shut behind them and he headed up the street, his new dog following right behind him obediently, giving a deep bark of happiness.

"You want to run Torben? Hm?" Lars asked, looking down at the dog trotting beside him with affectionate eyes, already loving him immensely. He laughed as Torben's ears perked out at his voice and started to run, his trench coat flapping out behind him and his boots making a dull thud as the struck the pavement.

Torben barked enthusiastically and darted after him, tongue lolling out of his mouth and the muscles of his shoulders and hind legs rippling beneath his wiry coat. Even though the dog could easily outpace Lars, he kept stride with him. So he was trained better than the woman at the shelter had let on... At least Lars had that going for him. Iain had wanted a dog, but he knew Torben hadn't been anywhere close to what his Scotsman had in mind...

Iain couldn't quite figure out what he was hearing as he walked up to the door. At first he had thought something was wrong, what with all the vicious, bassy growls he heard coming from the other side of the front door, but as he listened and heard Lars' quiet laughter, he wasn't so sure something was wrong. Hesitant and a little concerned, he unlocked the door and opened it, completely shocked at the scene he saw before him.

"Whit the hell?!" He said in utter bewilderment as he watched his Dutchman wrestle with a _huge _grey blob. The blonde's trenchcoat and scarf both were strewn across the couch, leaving him in just a black tank, and his normally perfectly spiked blonde hair was hanging in front of his eyes, still wet from a shower. Once more Iain thought the creature he was struggling with was attacking him, but then he saw a bright playfulness in the creature's hazel eyes and he wasn't so sure... again. He had half a mind to stop the westling match, especially when the same baassy growls he had heard outside thundered through the room, but then he couldn't quite help but think how... startlingly attractive Lars looked with the grin on his face and his hair in his eyes as he played with the monster.

As Lars rather roughly pinned the monster to the floor, the grey thing stilled with an "mmf" of defeat and looked up at him, tongue out, with eyes that said "please let me up." The Dutchman quickly obliged and let the beast free, sitting up with a laugh as he ruffled the fur on top of the creature's head as if it were a child instead of a... moose? A monstrous moose.

"Whit the _hell _is that?" Iain demanded, the ear trance-like state he had been caught in as he watched the brawl lifting and giving away to wary, bewildered confusion.

Lars immediately looked defensive and he protectively place a hand on the beast's back as it rolled onto its stomach, lying beside him and panting contently. "You said you wanted a dog..." He attempted, looking away from Iain like an ashamed little kid who _knew _they had done something wrong.

"Aye. Ah said ah wanted a _dog _nae a moose! Whit the hell did yeh go get a moose for?! He's _huge._" Iain choked, eyes bulging from his head as he realized the wiry haired beast that had been happily battling against his Dutch love actually _was _a dog. "Ah thought yeh didn't want a dog?"

A laugh broke through Lars' lips despite himself and he met Iain's eyes with his own. "Torben isn't a moose. He's a rescue dog. The woman at the shelter said he was a Scottish Deerhound." He explained, moving his hand from Torben's back as the dog got to his feet and trotted over to Iain, head clearing the Scotsman's hip easily.

"Yeh went to the shelter, adopted a monster, and took him home all without me? Ah'm a little disappointed darlin'." Iain teased, initial shock wearing off as he took the dog's head in his hands and scratched behind his floppy, soft ears. "Ah figured we'd get a smaller dog than this... Why him?"

Lars shrugged, watching the two interact with a faint smile. He was glad Iain hadn't been angry about the size of their new friend. "Why him? He was the only one who came right up to me when I went to the shelter. I guess being a massive, intimidating dog makes him unafraid of massive, intimidating people."

Iain laughed at that and nodded his agreement to the statement, sitting down on the couch to allow Torben to set his head on his lap. "Aye, ah guess that makes sense darlin'. He'll be... hard getting used to, being as big as he is, but ah'm glad yeh went and got one, even if ah wasn't there to get one with yeh." He smiled as Lars sat beside him on the couch, feeling a profound surge of love for the man beside him though he wouldn't admit it. His Dutchman would do anything for him... Even adopt a monster dog.

"He might be, but I think you're right about a dog being good for us. He's a good boy." Lars said quietly, laughing as Torben leapt up onto the couch, on top of them both, and laid down, his block head resting on Iain's lap still.

Maybe it was a little silly, but Lars couldn't help think that owning a dog, the two of them, just solidified that him and Iain were together. A family... With Torben, he finally felt that they'd stay that way. Such sentimental feelings... All because of a dog.

* * *

**And there you have it. Just a fluffy little NedScot complete with a massive dog :) Tell me how you all liked it!**


End file.
